Disney Dimension
by bluethunder25
Summary: Get inside the castle with Disney Dimension. Characters interviews, stories, Q&As, behind the scenes stuff and more. Get the real scoop on what is goin' on in the Happiest Place on Earth.
1. Brave Interview

_Last night at the Oscars, "Brave," was awarded with the Oscar for "Best Animated Feature." This interview was conducted after the show that night with the characters of the winning movie; Mérida, Queen Elinor and King Fergus._

* * *

A white, teenage girl with long blonde hair was outside the building where the Oscars had been held as she awaited the arrival of Mérida and her parents.

"Hey guys! This is Stephanie James for Disney Dimension and for those of you who didn't see it, "Brave" has won the Oscar for "Best Animated Feature!" Stephanie exclaimed. And I am standing outside, waiting for the arrival of the winners and...and it, it looks like they're coming out right now!"

Mérida and her parents came out of the entrance of the building to where Stephanie was.

"Hey guys, guys, do you have a minute?" Stephanie asked to the winners.

"Sure," Mérida said.

"Well guys, here they are. The winners of the Oscar, Mérida and her parents, King Fergus and Queen Elinor! Well guys, first off, congrats on the Oscars. I mean first the Golden Globe and now this! I can only imagine how you must be feeling right now!" said Stephanie as she motioned the mic to Fergus.

"Well lass, I tell ya, I never would've imagined we woulda won this. There was some heavy competition, there was. But I'm glad we did," Fergus exclaimed.

Stephanie then turned to Elinor. "So Elinor, were you also shocked that you won?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Me heart was pounding when I heard that we had won the Oscar. You know, I was glad to show the world the deep relationship between me and Mérida in the movie and I think that might be one of the things that helped us in the long run. The mother/daughter relationship, the struggles and the ultimate resolution at the end. I was just so proud of what me and my daughter did and I'm glad to we were able to...somehow recieve the Oscar," said Elinor.

Next, Stephanie motioned the mic to Mérida. "So Mérida, at this moment, how are you absolutely feeling now?" she asked.

"Oh my, I cannot believe that I won this, that we won this!" Mérida exclaimed. "I am so happy, I am so proud of me, my mother and father and my brothers who weren't able to be here tonight, but I send my love to them, thank you boys. And I just am so happy that our film was able to win. Like my mother and father said, I wasn't sure that we were gonna win, I was also surprised. You know, a lot of people were for "Wreck-It-Ralph," much love to that film and the characters involved in that and to "Frankenweenie," and "The Pirates," and "ParaNorman." And I'd also like to thank a man who, with all due respect to my real father, has also been like a father to me, that would be John Lasseter and Brenda Hughes and John Chapman, because without their help, none of this would've been possible."

"So with this recent run of sucess, can we expect a "Brave 2?" asked Stephanie to Mérida.

"Well, there might be, you never know," Mérida answered. "The film has done really well so it's a possibility."

"Well thank you very much and once again, congradulations," said Stephanie before she turned to the camera. "This has been Stephanie James with the characters of Brave!"


	2. Disney Princess Q&A

**Q&A**

Disney Princesses

* * *

This is a question and answer panel with the first ladies of Disney, the Disney Princesses. Just go to the review section, ask whatever question you want and these royal beauties will be happy to answer.


	3. Breaking News: Disneyland Explosion

**Breaking News...**

* * *

In Disneyland, a young man with short, brown hair was standing outside the entrance to Toontown, holding a microphone.

"Hey guys! This is Doug Parker here with some breaking news!" said the boy. "Yesterday, in this very town of Toontown, there was a small explosion in a trash can. Reports say that it was caused by a bit a dry ice in a plastic bottle. No one was injured, but after the explosion, guests and characters were evacuated as a precaution. I have here with me now two characters, Roger Rabbit and the mouse himself, Mickey Mouse. Roger, how can you describe this event?"

"It was terrible! It was horrible! It was frightening!" Roger exclaimed. "There I was, tending to some guests, and then I hear this 'BOOM!' It was so loud."

"Mickey?" Doug said as he turned to Mickey.

"Well all I can say is this is the first time I ever of something like this happening here," said Mickey. "What a guest was even doing with dry is in the first place is a good question, but the important thing is no one was hurt."

"What about the guests? How did they react to this?" asked Doug to Mickey.

""Well one guest said that he was about 20 feet away from the explosion," said Mickey. "He said it sounded like a gunshot, but louder."

"What about the characters? Your friends?" asked Doug.

"Well, my other friends were over in the Magic Kingdom, so they didn't have to go through this, so I was the only one who had the honor of being questioned by the police," Mickey said sarcastically. "They asked me about safety precautions, if the park had a history of these things, suffice to say, it was a doosie woosie, but like I said, no one was hurt at least that's a good thing."

"Well on that subject, will there action taken so that something like this doesn't happen again?" asked Doug.

"I guess, if Disneyland decides to enforce a 'No Dry Ice' rule," Mickey answered with a chuckle.

"Well thank you, Mickey and Roger for your time," said Doug.

"No problem," said Roger.

"This has been Doug Parker for Disney Dimension, always bringing you the latest up to date news, facts, and trivia. Till next time, see ya later," said Doug before he signed off.


End file.
